¿Feliz Navidad?
by ILZzE
Summary: Era vispera de navidad, hoy porfin Judai le revelaria sus sentimientos a Johan, pero todo cambia alver a un intruso en sus vidas...SPIRITHSHAPPING JudaiXJohan
1. Chapter 1

Era víspera de navidad todo mundo en la academia del duelo está feliz, regalos, comida, abrazos…  
y el más feliz d todos era Judai Yuki, esa era la primera navidad que pasaría junto a sus amigos, y sobretodo junto a su "mejor amigo" Johan, dirán que por que las comillas, bueno porque todo el mundo sabe que Johan es más que un amigos para Judai, es el amor de su vida, pero no se atreve a decírselo por temor a que se arruine su amistad, pero en fin esa es otra historia…

Judai se estaba arreglando para la cena que abría en 2hr en el salón principal de la academia…

Esa noche sería la mejor de su vida, por fin iba a declararle su amor a Johan.

Eran las 10:00pm tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse, pero él ya estaba listo para ir a la habitación de Johan y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y ese en realidad era su plan.

-Bien Yuki ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- hablo para sí mismo antes de abrir la puerta- llegar a la habitación de Johan, decirle que lo amas, y esperar a que él no te odie y te diga que también te ama, después ir juntos hacia la cena…y listo la mejor navidad de tu vida…-Sonreía para sí mismo.

Con mucho valor abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la isla que estaba cubierta por neblina. Era una noche fría el aire soplaba con suavidad pero a la ves con la suficiente fuerza para despeinar al pobre de Judai…

Todo el camino recordó los bellos momentos que ha tenido junto a su gran amor, Johan…  
Su primer encuentro en la azotea de la escuela, el primer duelo que tuvieron, la primera risa, cuando fueron transportados a otra dimensión, cuando Judai lo salvo de Yubel y finalmente su batalla contra Fujiwara. Todos aquellos momentos que Judai siempre recordara, y si bien piensa, al parecer Johan siente lo mismo que él, por acciones que a hecho en el pasado, y eso le daba una total calma al castaño.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Johan nunca se esperó lo que iba a presenciar…

_¡¿Qué hace Edo con mi Johan?_

Al parecer Judai no contaba con la presencia de Edo Phoenix…

_¡Voy a matarlo…!_

Sus ojos cambiaron de un color marrón a unos dorados llenos de furia y rabia…

**ILZzE: wahoo a que no se esperaban eso…(baile de la victoria)**

**Zelda: ok tranquila…*sigh* mejor dinos ¿qué va a pasar?**

**ILZzE: NO, es una sorpresa ^^ en estas fechas era obvio que tenía que escribir un fics sobre ellos, pero a diferencia de los otros, he decidido poner a Johan como el Uke, lo verán en el próximo Capitulo…**

**Zelda: Bien, ahora ¿no quiere decirles nada a sus lectores?**

**ILZzE: ¡CLARO! ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Zelda: Esperamos que se la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas, Feliz Navidad **


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Johan!-Judai grito…

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Johan estaba en su cama atrapado bajo los brazos de Edo.

-Judai…-El blunette gimió, Edo le estaba besando el cuello, pero al parecer Johan no estaba muy a gusto con lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Judai a su vez estaba tratando de explicarse lo que estaba ocurriendo, el amor de su vida estaba acostado en la cama y encima de él estaba Edo…

Edo miro al joven castaño que estaba en la puerta incrédulo y a la vez furioso…

-Judai pero que agradable sorpresa…-Hablo Edo sonriendo, todo estaba marchando de acuerdo a su plan…

-Edo…- Judai "escupió" su nombre

Johan al fin puso zafarse de los brazos de Phoenix y corrió hacia Judai que lo miraba con total decepción y tristeza…

-¿Johan por qué lo hiciste?- el castaño pregunto tapándose la cara con su flequillo.

-Judai…-Johan lo miraba con tristeza y confusión.- yo no quería…

-¿Qué los viera?- Judai alzo la mirada y el pequeño Johan pudo notar su mirada llena de ira…

-No, no…Judai yo no…-Johan comenzó a llorar él no quería nada de esto, el solo quería tener una gran navidad rodeado de sus amigos y especialmente de Judai, pero todo eso se había arruinado gracias a Edo…

Johan no termino de pensar cuando noto que Judai ya se había ido. El blunette miro a Edo que estaba sentado al borde de la cama sonriendo con malicia…

-¿Estas feliz?, ¿Estas orgulloso de lo que hiciste?...-Johan preguntaba resentido.

-Para ser sincero si…

"_Ahora que Yuki está fuera del camino Johan es todo mío"_

-No me importa lo que pienses- Johan hablo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Edo en esos momentos- yo nunca voy a estar a tu lado y ¿sabes por qué?- Phoenix se volvió frio y serio por lo que iba a escuchar…

Judai estaba totalmente deprimido, no sabía si correr lo más lejos que se podía o regresar y matar a Phoenix. Sus emociones lo estaban traicionando, no pensaba con claridad, solo sabía que tenía que correr, no sabía a donde pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de unos minutos de correr se detuvo en la playa, ahí podría pensar con toda claridad, o si no se lanzaría de una roca hacia el mar y con suerte se ahogaría…

Se sentó en la roca donde suele pescar, y comenzó a mirar las olas del mar, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica para todo aquello, pero la cruda realidad era que él se había engañado, había pensado que Johan lo quería más que aun amigo y la verdad es que al parecer a su querido blunette solo le importa Phoenix, y que él era un idiota al hacerse ilusiones estúpidas.

De pronto Yubel surgió y miro a su querido príncipe.

-Judai…

-¿Podrías dejarme? – musito el castaño sin mirarla.

-No puedo hacerlo, no dejare que te ahogues en tu propio mar de pesares…

-Yubel, agradezco lo que tratas de hacer, pero no creo que hablando cambien las cosas…

-Tal vez si…-sonrió y se fue…

-Judai…-Hablo una voz tan conocida para Judai, miro hacia un lado y efectivamente era la persona que pensaba, Johan…

Judai lo miro y después volvió a voltear hacia el mar, él no quería hablar con nadie, pero tal vez sea la única forma para que Johan no se sienta tan mal...

"_Solo tienes que fingir que estas bien Yuki, después de eso te puedes ahogar si quieres"_

Johan se sentó alado de Judai, no sabía exactamente qué decir, no podía decir disculpas, porque el no planeo nada de eso, pero tampoco podía decir abiertamente sus sentimientos…

-Johan… ¿a qué vienes?- Judai pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio…

-Judai yo en realidad quería preguntarte una cosa…

Judai lo miro esperando a que Johan formulara la pregunta.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

Judai desvió la mirada hacia la luna, cuando de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de color de nuevo, pero esta vez eran color ámbar y color esmeralda, Johan sabía bien que venía "_Yubel"_.

_Bien Judai, es tu momento para decirle…_

-No quería ver todo aquello- su voz sonaba fría y dura, pero todavía no lo miraba a los ojos…

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- la mano de Johan tomo la mejilla del moreno y desvió hacia él.

-Porque yo…- el castaño cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza- porque yo, porque yo…

-No me hagas decirlo por favor…- Yubel apareció.

-¿Decir qué?- Johan estaba confundido…

Judai abrió sus ojos color ámbar y esmeralda y dijo…

-Decir que te amo…

**ILZzE: YAHOO! Por fin lo dijo.**

**Zelda: Ya era hora que Judai dijera sus sentimientos…**

**ILZzE: Si ahora tenemos que ver cómo reacciona Johan, mañana último capitulo, y como no quiero arruinarlo tampoco va a haber avance.**

**Zelda: Esperemos que todo salga bien para esos dos…**

**ILZzE: Jajá si, nota importante, empezando el año volveré a escribir más capítulos de Lágrimas de sangre, no e tenido tiempo pero reanudare la historia, espérenla.**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Decir qué?

Judai abrió sus ojos color ámbar y esmeralda y dijo…

-Decir que te amo…

Johan estaba confundido, jamás pensó que Judai sintiera eso por él.

El blunette a reacción de esto comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, resbalándose por sus mejillas que estaban temblorosas. Judai al notar aquello seco sus lágrimas con la mano y dijo tristemente…

-Lamento a verte ofendido.

El pequeño europeo comenzó a ¿reír?, ¿Acaso Johan se estaba volviendo loco?

Yubel y Judai se miraron en total confusión, no entendían que sucedía, miraron al blunette que estaba volviendo a llorar pero de carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Yubel irritada al ver que se burlaban de su príncipe.

-De que piensa Judai que me ofendió- y siguió riendo.

-¿Qué no es así?- pregunto el japonés.

-No…-Johan al detenerse prosiguió- Judai como me vas a ofender si…si yo también te amo

Y al fin lo dijo, en esos momentos el corazón de Judai marchaba a 1000 por hora, pareciera que hubieran prendido fuegos artificiales en su interior. El castaño tomo las mejillas de Johan y poco a poco Judai se fue acercando hasta que se plantaron en un beso lleno de amor, sin frustraciones, intentos de asesinato, resentimientos, nada, solo amor y alegría.

"_Después de todo tal vez si sea la mejor navidad"_ pensaba Judai.

En el salón principal de la Academia ya todos estaban esperando impacientes la cena, claro que cada uno iba con sus respectivas parejas…

Jim con Kenzan, Ryo con Fubuki, Sho con Manjoume, O'Brien decidió ir con Azuka ya que sus demás amigos tenían parejas, poco normales…

-¿Te das cuenta que todos nuestros amigos son gay o bisexuales?- pregunto Azuka

-*sigh* si- Sudor callo de O'Brien

De repente entra Edo muy enojado, buscando por todas partes, pero nada ahí no estaba "su" Johan.

-¿Qué te pasa Edo?- pregunto Azuka

-¡Nada!- grito furioso

-De seguro está buscando a Johan hermanita- Hablo Fubuki abrazando a Ryo.

-¿Qué pasa Edo? ¿Acaso no funcionaron tur perversidades con Johan?

-No es de tu incumbencia…- lo miro furioso…

-Está bien, ni me interesa, solo quiero ver tu cara cuando Judai y Johan entren por esa puerta tomados de la mano…

-¿Qué sabes?- lo cuestiono Edo

-Yo nada- Ryo mintió con toda tranquilidad, era obvio que sabía algo, cuando Johan fue en búsqueda de Judai hablo con Ryo y este le dio varias opciones donde podría estar Judai…

Por lo que no lo han notado, Ryo y Johan saben todo el uno del otro, gracias a Johan y una ayudadita de Judai, Ryo y Fubuki ahora estaban juntos, Ryo tenía que pagárselos de alguna madera por eso, tiene que alejar lo más que pudiera a Edo…

-Edo ya ríndete Johan nunca te va a hacer caso- dijo Fubuki

-…- Edo lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que Ryo se puso enfrente, solo tenía que detenerlo por uno minuto, pronto seria la cena y nadie podría salir…

De pronto una campana sonó, era tiempo para la cena de Navidad…

-Por favor todo tomen asiento- ordeno Principal Samejima…

Todos tomaron sus asientos, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Edo que maldecía a todo mundo, ya no podría salir a buscar a su Johan.

-¿Ya están todos listos?- pregunto el Sensei Chronos

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y entraron Judai y Johan (como predijo Ryo) tomados de la mano. Cuando Edo miro a la pareja fulmino con la mirada a Judai y respectivamente después a Ryo al ver que tenía razón.

-Sentimos haber llegado tarde…- se disculpó Judai rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

-Pasen muchachos…- ordeno Samejima con una sonrisa

Johan y Judai pasaron a sus respectivos asientos junto a sus amigos. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que no quedaban muchos alumnos en la academia, muchos se había ido de vacaciones, a pasar las fiestas con su familia, solo quedaban ellos, sus amigos, algunos conocidos, y algunos maestros…

-Bien que empiece la ceremonia.

Después de la ceremonia, vino la cena y el momento de los regalos, pero Judai tenía algo planeado para el regalo de Johan…

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto Johan nervioso

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos…

Llegaron a su destino, era la habitación de Johan… (¿Por qué en la habitación de Johan?, simple, solo porque es más grande que la de Judai, y está más cerca por eso…)

-Bien, ahora puedes abrirlos…

Johan abrió los ojos emocionado y vi que estaban en su habitación, su confusión aumento mientras veía que Judai sonreía inocentemente…

-¿Qué hacemos en mi habitación?- pregunto el Blunette notando que la inocencia en la sonrisa de Judai había desaparecido, ahora estaba llena de picardía.

-Johan…-comenzó Judai con un tono bajo he inocente- toma…- de su bolsillo saco una cajita pequeña, en su contenido había un brazalete con el nombre de Johan gravado en el...

-Judai es precioso…-Johan sonrió, pero después volvió su mirada a Judai con confusión- Pero ¿Por qué me lo diste aquí?

Judai volvió a sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta, el blunette palideció y comenzó a temblar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás…

-Mira Johan tu regalo tiene segunda parte…- hablo Judai seductoramente

-¿C-c-cuales es la segunda parte?- Johan balbuce temeroso…

Judai comenzó a reír pero al fin dijo- Yo soy la segunda parte…

**Comienzo de Lemon **

Judai tomo de los hombros a Johan y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su camisa, la inocencia que había presentado Judai se había desvanecido, ahora era un hombre totalmente diferente, pero a diferencia de Edo, Johan estaba disfrutando esto…

El blunette dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Judai, Johan todavía no estaba listo para eso, pero cuando dio el paso cayó de espaldas, aterrizando directamente en la cama, Judai sonrió y se posiciono encima de Johan. Comenzaron a besarse una vez más, pero esta vez fue más apasionado, comenzó una pequeña lucha del dominio de la boca del otro, mientras que Judai se quitaba sus pantalones quedando solo en sus boxers color rojo, Johan admiro el abdomen de su novio que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Johan quiso alejar a Judai pero no pudo, el castaño estaba dominando toda la situación. El japonés sonrió en el beso cuando sintió la camisa de Johan en sus manos y decidió dejar el beso para comenzar a besar el abdomen de su novio mientras quitaba la camisa botón a botón, el europeo estaba en estado de Shock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, lo único que podía hacer es gemir del placer que sentía. Judai volvió a sonreí cuando quito el ultimo botón y por fin la camisa del blunette cayó al suelo, mientras tanto el castaño comenzó a juguetear con los pezones de Johan, y este gemía, realmente era muy placentero.

-Unnnnnnnnnnn…Judai…

No era tan malo, de hecho no era nada malo, estando con el ser que más amaba era muy diferente, así que Johan decidió darle continuidad, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y al fin quitárselo, quedando solo en sus boxers color azul, Judai al notarlo sonrió y comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria, mientras que Johan lo miraba como si estuviera loco, lo cual estaba.

-¿Podríamos continuar?- pregunto Johan mientras alzaba una ceja

-Jeje claro, gomen.

Empezaron a besarse y los dos comenzaron a quitar la ropa interior del otro, hasta que quedaron totalmente al desnudo…

Judai comenzó a morder el miembro de Johan, eso se sentía tan diferente para los dos, era tan placentero, el blunette gemía del placer que sentía…

-Judai… Unnnnnnnnnnn….sigue…

El castaño jugueteaba con el miembro de su amado pero decidió que era el momento para otra cosa, comenzó a besar a su novio mientras introducía unos de sus dedos en el miembro de Johan, este respondía excelente, gemía del placer no tanto del dolor, así que Judai decidió meter otro dedo, y para que se distrajera un poco este Johan comenzó dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de su amado blunette…

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto Judai

-S-Si…-Sonrió Johan

De pronto Judai saco sus dedos y comenzó a empujar lentamente, tanto como Judai como Johan quisieron ir más rápido, eso se sentía tan excitante, era como una droga, adicción al placer…

Judai decidió acelerar el paso, mientras besaba a su pequeño blunette, esa experiencia no se las quitaría nadie, pero Johan no se conformaba con eso, así que decidió, tomar el liderazgo, tomo a Judai del hombro y con un rápido movimiento Johan se posiciono arriba y comenzó a empujar, mientras que el castaño gemía pero no estaba muy conforme.

- Unnnnnnnnnnn, esto se siente tan bien…-Johan sonrió, mientras disfrutaba cada omento de eso, pero de pronto fue arrojado contra la cama de nuevo…

-Gomen pero yo prefiero estar arriba…-Judai sonrió

-Pues hazlo de una buena vez….-Johan fulmino con la mirada

Judai volvió a empujar, Johan rogaba más y más y más, rogando suplicando, gimiendo el nombre de su amado Judai hasta que los dos estaban listos para entrar el uno con el otro…

-¿Listo?

-Judai Unnnn…date prisa…. Unnnnnnn…

Los se empezaron a besar cuando de pronto ambos gritaron de puro placer

**Fin de Lemon**

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, los dos hicieron su parte…

-¿Qué te pareció Johan?- Pregunto Judai posicionándose a un lado de Johan

-Es lo mejor que alguien me a dado…gracias…-sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias a ti…

-¿A mi porque?

-Por darme la mejor navidad mi vida…

FIN

**ILZzE: AAAAH! Que emoción…**

**Zelda: Por fin están juntos y pasaron una muy buena navidad…**

**ILZzE: jaja si, pff este es el primer lemon que hago, y creo que salió muy bien, ¿no crees? **

**Zelda: claro…**

**ILZzE: Ok, en cuanto a lágrimas de sangre, eso no va a cambiar, ahora que escribí que Johan fuera el uke, no me gustó tanto como Judai, así que las demás historias serán sus papeles originales, Judai Uke, Johan Seme…**

**Zelda: bien, ahora háblales del nuevo proyecto.**

**ILZzE: Claro tengo un nuevo proyecto para el siguiente año, también es Spiritshapping, espérenlo…**

**Zelda: gracias por sus reviews, y queremos desearles feliz…**

**ILZzE: ¡AÑO NUEVO! **


End file.
